Order 66
by DarthSukiMomo
Summary: The story of what happened to Ashoka when that dreadful order was commanded. NOT Ashoka/Rex. She is friends only with the clones
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning, I'm not sure if I will continue this story. This could be all there is, or turn out to be a some-teenth chapter long story.**

**DarthSukiMomo**

"Order 66," The ominous voice crackled over the Clones' comm.

Something, and I wasn't quite sure what, I had never been the greatest with the force since I hadn't had enough training yet, told me to jump. I obeyed the mystery feeling right as blaster shots fired at where I once stood.

"What are you doing?" I cried out distressed. I landed a few yards away. I tried to grab their weapons with the force, but as I already said, I was no Yoda or Anakin. Igniting my lightsaber I hurriedly blocked more shots.

I made sure that the ricochets didn't hit the clones. I didn't want to kill them! The feeling wasn't mutual. One of the shinies hit my arm with his blaster. Not accurate, but it seared and caused an overload of pain.

I'm burning alive!

I quickly cast that thought aside as I dodged more. I tried to create more distance.

Rex said remorsefully," I'm sorry sir, but orders are orders." They kept on firing. Some peaceful mission this turned out to be.

The first time I was asked to complete a mission, a passive boring one at that, but a mission all the same, where I was all on my own for leading. And I get attacked by who I thought to be my allies?

The irony almost made me loose enough concentration to get hit yet again. Under the pressure, I reverted back to shien, or backhand, with my lightsaber. My Master would kill me if he saw me crack under pressure this easily.

I could imagine him lecturing for the millionth time Stop holding it so... wrong. How do you expect to learn a form if you can't even hold your weapon correctly? Jibes would go back and forth care free. But right now, I was fighting for my life trying not to kill my enemy. A lot harder than silencing them with a single deft blow.

I reached for the closest one's gun with my light saber, trying my hardest to hold it 'right'. I just barely clipping the end off. The poor, disgruntled clone looked at his weapon before shuffling back out of the way.

Rex exclaimed in suprise as I managed to force-grab his blaster. Holding it awkwardly in my left hand, I shot at another clone's hands. He cursed as his hand singed. I jumped forward and slashed the gun where it lay on the ground. I could afford no left over weapons.

Only one left.

I deactivated my lightsaber as soon as the blaster had been cut and hit the last one in the stomach with the hilt. I used the force to propel him one way and me the other. I didn't know how far they would go to execute this 'Order 66'. I definitely didn't want to be in a choke hold with Rex or any other clones' armor slowly depleting me of oxygen.

A sneaking suspicion told me that they would go that far. They were made to follow orders at all costs. And this must have been a very high ranking person.

Damn, I was right... They ran suicidally at me to complete this order. Though, none to eagerly.

With all the bravado I could muster, I boomed," Stay back, I will use necessary force! But I don't want to." I had the perfect stance. Right leg slightly behind and to the side of my left. Right hand back holding my lightsaber, and left out in front, slightly curled to use the force. To add the finishing touch, I once again ignited my lightsaber. A flash of green ready to shear any idiot dumb enough to come close.

It worked. They huddled together and murmured. I caught a "If we lost, we still followed orders right?"

I relaxed. What could a group of four unarmed men do against me, when I held a lightsaber and blaster? Well when I held a lightsaber, I corrected myself as I crumpled it with the force. Not required to use the force, it would have been a lot more practical to use my trusty lightsaber, but creating reverence defiantly wouldn't hurt my cause of staying alive.

Bleakly I admitted," I'm sorry, but I can't quite trust you right now." I searched my bag for rope of some kind. Frustration fizzled on my mind until I finally found it. Pulling out a grappling hook, I shrugged. Good enough.

I called one off at a time, ordering them to remove their helmets and to hold out their hands as if already cuffed as they walked up to me. I started with Rex.

The face of a man I had worked alongside many times disturbed me as I tied his hands together like an enemy. Of course I was! He was just firing at me! But no matter how many times I thought that. I still felt like I was doing something evil.

Sorrow gripped his face as he apologized," I really am sorry." I just nodded to him and called the next one. I was afraid that if I responded, I'd loose control and cry.

The other three hadn't yet personalized their looks yet except for one's black eye, and Rex stood out with his bleached, shaved head. It seemed now that I was in control, their 'Order 66' wasn't as important now. I rowed them on the same line and made them sit down with me.

"Tell me about this Order 66," I commanded. My voice scarcely trembled. When they all looked at each other and didn't speak, I elaborated. "Bruise, What is Order 66?"

The clone with the black eye cleared his throat and replied,"In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander, GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander until a new command structure is established, Sir." Then Bruise muttered something to himself.

Though I could die of a heat stroke any minute now, I shivered. With lethal force? Had any other jedi survived? How is it that no Jedi found out this appalling order?

"Am I correct in saying this was issued to all clones?" My speech wavered. How was this possible? I tried to keep my emotions at bay. The last thing I needed was to disgrace what little was left of my kind. Again, they didn't respond and just gave each other uncertain looks. I needed to know now! Impatiently I said,"You... Trigger." I pointed at the far left one who had been first to fire. I scolded myself for forgetting their IDs.

Newly named Trigger hesitated and did the 'who me?' point the best he could with his hands tied. I nodded and he answered," Yes... I'm very sorry Sir, but it's highly unlikely many made it." I winced as he said this and felt the stinging of tears in my eyes. My right lekku itched and almost lost it. I'm facing the fact that probably almost everybody I know is dead and I am distracted by an itch?

"The Chancellor did all of this?" I couldn't believe it. I had always felt a little uneasy around him, but heck, I'm not the most social person around. Chancellor Palpatine had just murdered all of my... family really. That included Master Plo Koon who rescued me when I was only three from being an orphan. Anakin, Obi-wan, and so many more.

"Yes, Sir," The last remaining clone said before I could say his new name.

"Thanks... Koon." I would keep at least one Jedi's memory alive even if were just for four men alone.

"Koon, Sir?"

I realized it was a really out their name considering the others. I whispered," After the man who bought me to the temple when I was three. Rescuing me from being a lone orphan. A great man who probably just died." After that I slipped one tear. I covered my face, not wanting to look weak.

"An honor, Sir." A small sob erupted as I nodded.

Rex quickly said," Let's eat, we'll need need a full stomach to catch more food. My guess is we wont be returning to Corascant anytime soon.

My voice quivered as I said,"Sounds good." I opened their ration for them since I had gone a little excessive with the cuffing thing.

While the ration bar had little taste, It felt good to have any food at all in my stomach. I realized then that I hadn't ate since yesterday and it was well close to sunset. "If we are to hunt, then we should do it quickly," Trigger commented.

Bruise acknowledged then added," Too bad we don't have any blasters." Koon elbowed him as Rex hushed him.

"What? We don't!" He defended himself. Rex firmly planted his forehead in his bound hands.

Embarrassed, I started to fumble the knots I had tied. Koon surprised, asked," Your untying us? We wont let you down!"

All four eagerly agreed. I wasn't sure if I could trust them. But I needed to. I would go insane if I didn't. As I finished Rex's they stood up. Rex offered me his hand and I took it graciously. After all of that Force using, I was ready to catch some Z's. All five of us looked across the dusty plain that supposedly had a city 8 miles South of out position.

Trigger asked," Do you see anything?"

We all answered negative. He said the same as well. I sat down slowly, oblivious of the sharp rocks. "Are you alright, Sir?" Koon asked, his voice filled with concern, as he kneeled beside me. I look wearliy at his hand as he placed it on my shoulder. It was then I fully realized how great my physiical drain was.

I guessed I looked how tired I felt, but that wasn't the reason I sat down. "I'm fine. I'm scoping for life." Koon nodded and stood up. They formed a sort of defensive square. "Thanks," I rasped as I crossed my legs.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. With my senses so inhanced by the Force, I tasted the slight copper bitterness of radiation.

Focus!

Waiting patiently, I hoped that a small animal would jump into my awarness. I was caught off guard by just how many were underground.

"Woah, their's alot of underground animals," I breathed.

Rex asked," Where, Sir?"

"Everywhere," I answered simpily. I looked around. "This soil seems radiation proof or something. They adapted to stay away from it." I grabbed a handful of dirt and felt the gritty, shiny soil.

"How far down?" Trigger asked impatiently.

"Yeah, Viper, how far down," Bruise asked more humorously than anything else. It took me a second then I realized he was adressing me.

"Viper?" What happened to Sir?

Bruise responded," Why course. You gave us names without a second thought.

That was true. Still confused I asked," But why Viper?" What did I have anything to viper? My lekku tighted, were they making fun of me?

"Well sure. To outsiders for a long time, they thought Togrutans were poisenous because your prey would twitch after you killed it," Koon agreed, then added, "Welcome to the broth- siblinghood, Viper."

"We- well, okay. The closest one is right... here." I stood up and walked only two feet.

"How do you suppose we get it? Wha- Hey! What are you doing?" Rex asked as he saw me start to walk away.

Calmly, letting the Force flow through me to the creature, I mummbled," It is alive. It moves." They all looked at each other with 'Oh yeah, duh' kind of emaressed look.

Bruise supported the conversation Rex had left. "How do you suppose we get the things?" They talked back and forth wasting no breaths to go without something said.

"... would take hours." Suddenly a worm like being about a third of the size of me shot out of the ground. As quickley as it came up it shot down. "What the-"

"Shh!" I whispered. I connected with the worn and found intense fear. I guessed it was because of us, but at one meter, it lost all fear. Now that I was aware, there were animals at less than one foot but they were moving as quickly as possible to get back down. But why?

A quick intake of air burned my sides as I realized why. "Get your helmats back on, Now!" I shouted back. After following the creature, I had gotten about twenty feet away. Before they could ask why I started vigorously rubbing dirt on my skin. Fast enough to make it cling, but not enough to cut. That would be the last thing I could want.

"Sir- Viper, what are you doing?" Koon asked as he picked up his helmat.

"Now! Don't you hear the urgency in her voice! I've learned to never underestimate a Jedi's ability. There must be something wrong!" He said all while shoving on helmat.

Trigger rushed to my side. Aparrently he was first for everything. "Is there anything I can do to help, S- Viper?" He asked anxiously. I nodded, still grabbing handfuls of dirt and coating my beautiful skin with blackish brown. I grasped more soil and put it in his hand, too stressed to talk. He got what I meant.

He smeared the loam onto my back where I couldn't reach well. Finally finding words I explained," This planet, is highly radioactive. I sensed a little radation, but viewed it harmless-"

"Yeah, A little radaition never hurt anybody," Bruise said sarcastically. With a jab to the ribs from Rex, he shut up.

"As I was saying, the soil seemed to be a block. I was right. The creatures down there are practically shielded from it, but there bodies haven't adjusted to that litttle of oxegyn yet. So they come up once every... whatever, to get a deep breath." I layed down in the grassy dirt. The grass was the color light turqoise and almost straw.

"But it can't be healthy to breath up here then, can it?" Koon asked.

"It's not anymore healthy to suffocate," I pointed out, Still packing dirt on my face. I grimaced as I covered my lekku. I put my Akul Headdress on lap, and saw my silka bead braid.

Koon inquired," Viper, is something wrong?" I looked up at his face and realized that I was crying.

"No... It's just that now I will never be a jedi knight," I replied pathetically. I twirled the padawan braid.

Focus! Now I could see why my master- my old master, my probably dead master... had always been so impatient with me. "More importantly lets get some food. I'll feel for the next one coming up and get it, Bruise and Trigger, you see if you can find anything other than this... grass stuff," I instructed pushing my fears and sorrows to the side of my mind.

"Yes, S- Viper!" They both called. Jeez, Bruise gave me the name and he couldn't remember to use it right away. I guess old habits did die hard.

"What about us?" Questioned Rex. Good ol' Rex, needing orders.

Sighing, I laughed. I actually laughed. Rex and Koon looked at eachother and I could imagine their confuzed looks. "Your going to travel to the city and collect nessecary suplies. Medpacks, kindling, a tent perhaps?

And Koon, I need you to help me with Crity," I said with the air of leadership. What an unlikely leader. I was just 15 years old. Sure Rex was 12, but that meant somewhere around 24!

"If you go like that, something's bound to go wrong," Koon remarked pointing at all of the armour. Good point... I had thought not to let more than one person go, beacuse if the helmats were ordered off, it would be pretty quick to find out the situation.

"Hmm, What should I wear? I want to be protected from the radiation as well. A clones life is short. I cant imagine it helps," He said with a slow wave of his arm, demonstrating the air.

"You have a jumpsuit under that, right?," I asked. Then half to myself added," That's another thing. Clothes." I looked down at my clothes. Already filled with dirt, and a little chilly for this temprature. I could just imagine a rip appearing. With a louder voice I said," Clothes would be a great nesessity." I winced when he mentioned 'a clone's life is short'.

"Maybe they wont notice armour. Maybe lots of people wear stuff to keep out the radiation," Rex called over his shoulder as he left for the town.

I knew that if I ordered him back, he would. I trusted his jugement, and it wasn't my life to just sacrifice. "Be careful! We'll mark our camp! You come back one hundred percent okay!" I yelled as he was disipearing into the distance. He raised his arm to let me know he heard me. He'd better come back okay. I didn't think I could stand one more loss today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as a (boring) warning I may not continue this series. I'm not sure yet and don't want upset anybody (would I really though?) if suddenly after like three months, no new (short) chapters appear. As a fellow fan fiction reader, I know how (very) frustrating that can (is) be. Lol ^.^ As Anakin says," Shut the chatter, Ashoka!"**

I woke up and stretched. I was stiff from spending what little of the night that was left on the bare ground. I think I could speak for all of us when I say we were beyond elated that it didn't rain or the equivalent. I glanced over at where the clones lay.

Two days ago, I had been looking toward my becoming a Jedi knight. Now, I looked forward to my next meal in the same light.

I turned away on to my left, and saw a jumble of clothes, many sizes, needle, and string. I guess it's a little hard to shop for clothes for someone else, when you've never even had to fit yourself.

Silently, I lifted off the ground, so I was propped up with my arms. Our camp wasn't impressive, but had the aroma of the unnamed animal I had caught last night. Koon had roasted it to perfection. I doubt if he burnt it, it wouldn't have tasted to perfection though, we were all passed hungry. It had been hard work to catch it, with only three seconds to hit it and not knowing where it would emerge.

"Hey, Viper," Trigger called. It took me minute to realize it was me, he wanted.

"Yeah?" I craned my neck to see them. Only a little bit ago, they had been asleep, now they were bright awake and ready to go. The sun just barely came up, making everything a strange color. The sun was a beautiful azure.

Standing up I felt a depressing disturbance in the force. Yesterday, my adrenaline had been pumping to hard to notice, but it felt almost... stale. I suppose. Thousands of extra deaths that wasn't the normal amount, had blended into this mystical force I called upon. I stumbled as I grabbed at my heart. It was near painful.

"Are you okay?" Koon asked, steadying me.

Swallowing agonizingly, I assured him saying,"Yeah, of course. I'm just a little... stiff." There was no way he believed me. I could have told him I was fine, using the force, but there were three things wrong with that plan. I never had mastered that yet, I was feeling pain from the Force, and I hadn't even used it yet today, and lastly, Koon was my friend. One of the last four I had.

Bruise and Trigger had only found three plants besides grass. (We used grass to cook our food) Last night I had been too tired to check them for being safe. I walked over to our now designated table. Really, It was just flattened dirt without the abundant grass.

I held the first one curiously what could we use it for? It had narrow stalks, and many small leaves, not even the size of a grain of rice. It was turquoise like the grass and soft.

"Well, lets do the first trial," I said then pinched a few of the leaves off the stalk. I rubbed it on my fore arm. If that didn't get irritated or blister, then I would put some on my tongue. If that turned out to be okay, I would do the final test. Eat it. Of course being different species, one of them would have to try it too. "So who will it be? I can't the test for you guys,"I prompted. Did they seriously want me to pick?

Predictably, Trigger offered and took off his glove. Worriedly, thinking about Rex's comment on life spans, I said," Make sure you rub on dirt."

Trigger laughed and said,"Don't worry about me, Im the young one, Eh?" He elbowed Rex. I laughed.

"We can tell. How did they let you off the line? You're immature." What a thing to squabble about. They talked about being cloned and altered like it was normal. I fantisized about haveing thousands of sisters that you could just talk about anything with.

Bruise laughed and said," Come on, Come on guys, we need to get going. We only have so many hours to work." Looking at our camp which consisted of only a table, He added,"We need all the time we could use."

I took the next plant, a flower and did the same. It had four dark red petals that were drooping. Sharp crisp leaves pointed straight out of it at odd angles. I decided to use the leaf and its juice to test.

Last but not least, I picked up the third plant. It looked like a twig, but it was a beautiful light violet. I was captivated by it, with its even lighter mini streaks running through it all the way to the tapering point. The light color encompassed the bottom of the stick. It was solid like a rock, so I didn't know how to rub it on.

Koon caught on to my befuddlement and suggested why don't I cut a piece off and soak it? Then came my next problem, We had no metal tools. Or did we?

"Hey, Rex, bring me the broken blasters," I mumbled as I smelled the twig. It was enticing. I didn't want to even set it down.

I hesitated to set it on the table and then grabbed half of a blaster. I took another piece, stepped away from the men, and smashed them together. I looked away at impact to protect my eyes. As I looked back I pouted. It had dented, but it hadn't shattered.

I looked back at them and innocently proposed,"Does anyone want to hold this in front of them?" I held the piece in front of me and batted my eyelashes.

They looked at each other and guessed my reasoning.

Sighing, Bruise spoke up," I might as well earn my name." He slumped and grabbed it. "Why can't you just lay it on the ground and slam the other one into it?"

I grinned and answered," Its more fun my way." The others seemed to agree and started laughing. Bruise just sighed again.

Bruise braced himself wearily. I prepped myself to throw my piece and propel it even faster with the Force. I was a little over 60 feet away.

With one last deep breath, I chucked it as hard as I could. Which is very hard for something so bulky. I followed it with consciousness and ushered to go faster and faster and even faster until I couldn't anymore.

When it hit Bruise he was thrown backwards. The impact's noise startled me and I opened my eyes wide in fright. Had I hurt him? Or worse, terminally? Quickly, I scanned Bruise and found pain. Only pain, but it didn't feel from any one area. Just a block of excruciating pain. I tapped in a little more to the force and ran to his side faster than I should have been physically possible.

"Are you okay? " I asked hurriedly. He didn't answer except for a moan that sounded like no. The fact that he replied in such a negative manner, probably meant that he was indeed okay. Feeling guilty though, I tried to Force heal him. It worked, partially. He felt no pain. But tomorrow he would.

After he got back up, and I assured myself he only had bruises, I took a sharp piece of the blaster out of the ground it embedded into. I wiped it on my skirt and sprinted to the table. I cut off two pieces of the plant and inhaled the scent. Why was this thing so attracting? Koon dripped only three drops on each fingernail-sized piece, not wanting to waste our precious water. Dehydration could easily be the death of us if we didn't find a source of clean water.  
We waited only a few minutes. Waterlogged, it was the size of a whole finger joint. Three drops had increased its size so drastically, it was unreal. I eagerly grabbed one and rubbed it on the last area of my arm. Trigger had followed all of the same steps and I said," In about an hours time, we'll know the results."

Bruise was rested on a pile of grass and moaned," I hope one of those things fights pain." In a more controlled voice, he said," We can't have Viper wasting her energy on me."

"Waste? But it's my fault-"

Rex interrupted me and said," He is right. No clone stands a shot out here, especially without a blaster. You're our only chance, and we can't afford to waste your efforts on simple pain." I tried to come up with an argument, but couldn't. Battle logic was going to have to over shadow emotions that wouldn't help us stay alive. Not completely, but it was survival now.

"Just thank god we have phase 2 armor. With phase 1 he would have sustained more damage," Trigger said in what I'm sure he meant to be comforting. It didn't help. I had endangered a friend's life for simple laughter.

A flashback of destroying the blockade right before the Battle of Ryloth sizzled into my head. Realization that I had tried to lock up and shove away, broke out. "I'm a terrible leader!" I whimpered as I sank down onto my knees. "You should leave me to rot and go live in the city or you'll just end up like my pilots! You were there, Rex! I should have been killed in this whole order 67-"

"66," Trigger corrected. With a swift helmet turn from Koon, he backed away a step and hunched his shoulders.

"66 thing. I-"

"You completely redeemed yourself durig that battle. It was because of your plan, and your excellent flying that saved Commander Skywalker, and the mission,"Rex interrupted me this time. Did I talk to much? I was always interrupted! I just added this to my list of reasons I should be dead.

I looked at my nails trying to distract myself from what he was saying. He was trying to convince me what wasn't true!

"You saved our lives even after we unexplainably attacked you. That means we could be in your debt forever." I looked up to see who talked. They all had the same voice, and all had helmets on, so I couldn't read the face to see if it indicated vocal tensing.

"Koon is right," Bruise said to my relief. I hated not knowing who said what. If I had been paying attention, I would have, since even though they had the same voice, they had different speech patterns. Kind of like how Skyguy could pick out Artoo's beeping from every others droids', though I swear it sounds exactly alike.

I started to itch vigorously at the third sample on my arm. I realized I had been the whole time. It was irritated beyond belief.

"Looks like the purple stuff has to go," Rex commented, looking at my arm. I pulled it back, wanting no attention on me. I didn't deserve concern or other luxuries.

Despite what I wanted, I brought full attention when I blurted,"Surely it must have some use? We can't afford to waste such a potential resource." Why did I say that? I felt guilty. Here I was endangering my friends again just for some aroma that lured me from my senses.

"We must consider it a possibility. Such as in..." Koon's voice drifted from my grasp as I started to feel dizzy. Then spontaneously, my heart started hammering more than mile a minute. I was shaking as if cold, but sweating intensely. I thought I was choking and couldn't breath. A case of vertigo threatened to spin me out of what little control I had. Worst of all was the burning my Lekku and Montrals were experiencing. Screaming came in short, high blasts and it took me what seemed like hours to figure out it was me. What was happening?

"Viper!" "Is...-e oka..." "-anic atta-..." "Hurr-... urry!" and a million other things swirled through my head. I couldn't quite grasp the feel of life.

I'm dying.

I must have just died. I felt nothing. No physical touch. No mental activity. Nothing. I was as blank as I deserved.

"Poor thing really. I don't think Jedi were made for war. We-" a pause. "Were made for war. We lose a brother and we feel for him. But our brains must have been scrambled so it doesn't affect us like it should.

"Yes, I agree. Viper has too big a heart. To loose all of her family in one day. Every thing. Her entire way of life."

"We lost our entire way of life at the same time."

"Yeah, but we knew from the we were disposable tools."

"I don't know. Working under Commander Skywalker, I was treated like any other officer. Not like a tool."

"But we were. We are, really."

"I suppose. Do think she'll be alright?"

"It was a simple panic attack. Supposed to be one of the worst experiences of a persons' life. But treated and well cared after, should have no lasting affects."

"If you say so. It looked bad to me. She was barely breathing."

"Her scream was heart-rending. It was real agony. I felt so helpless."

A sharp breath caught in my throat. A shuffle of armor alerted me that they must have looked over at me. I rolled onto my side and moaned to try and cover up.

"Geez, An unlucky girl. After all that stress of a panic attack, she's having a nightmare."

I didn't want these nice men to worry about me. Me of all people. So I sighed. Relaxed my cramped shoulders and feigned peace.

Then reality start to set in. I knew these people. My trusty friends. The reason I was almost dead. And the reason I was still alive.

**Sub note- I know that was probably (defiantly) unbearably (very much so) short, but I can't (don't) help it ^.^ it's how I (usually) roll.**

_**Sub note on the sub note, I often do that parenthesise thing in notes. Message me if it annoys you.**_


End file.
